Sprinkler
by BlackPetals23
Summary: For once, it was quiet. But with little kids, it's never too quiet for too long, much to Amy's dismay.


**STH © SEGA**

**Enjoy!**

**One-Shot:**

**Sprinkler**

Amy hummed to herself as she was sitting on her knees, planting the tulip bulbs into the soil. The rose hedgehog was in front of a nice, two story house that was surprisingly still standing.

"Get back here!"

A small black and red hedgehog with quills in a ponytail ran after one similar like her but with quills sticking up. Her twin brother grinned evilly and raced around his mother.

"Can't catch me!"

"Damien!" His sister wailed before he raced into the house.

She followed reluctantly. Amy smiled to herself as she put in the last bulb and stood up on her legs.

_Yup. It's a miracle the house isn't burnt down to the ground._

Putting away her gardening tools in the garage, she walked into the house. Damien and his sister Maria ran by, giggling and smiling.

"Damien, put the water gun away," Amy warned her four-year-old.

Damien put it down and whined, sitting on the couch, "But, Mom!"

"Shush," Amy patted his head and walked into the kitchen.

She smiled at the sight. "You don't have to cook dinner."

Her husband chuckled softly as he moved slowly around the kitchen due to the little youngster clutching on his leg. She was a pink hedgehog with bright red eyes and quills like her mother put into pigtails that stuck up since her quills were still growing.

"Hey, finished gardening?" Shadow asked while turning the oven on. "The pie you had out was tempting the kids."

"Yeah," Amy ran her fingers through her quills and sat down on the chair. "The pie tempted the kids? Are you sure is wasn't you for the most part?"

Shadow chuckled and grabbed the girl from his leg to his arms. She giggled. "Daddy," she hummed.

The ebony hedgehog walked over to the living room with his wife before sitting down. Amy sighed and leaned against him as he held their youngest in his lap. Maria swept by but Shadow caught her by the arm.

Damien ran up and bounced on the couch before his mother tugged on his pant leg. The boy happily snuggled up to his mother side with his sister.

"When's dinner?" Maria asked.

Shadow ran his fingers through the quills of the hedgehog on his lap. "Are you guys getting hungry? Amelia?" he tilted his head to stare down at the little girl.

She was playing with her fingers though and only shrugged. Damien crawled over his mother and layed on his back in the small gap between his parents. He softly blew in his sister's face which made her giggle.

Amy watched as Shadow's eyes softened. The rose hedgehog sighed. "This is…"

"What?" Shadow suddenly looked up at her, somewhat anxious to hear what she had to say.

"…quiet," Amy giggled, "…for once."

The ebony hedgehog's tense shoulders relaxed. He never knew why he had his doubts.

His doubts that Amy was happy with this house.

His doubts that Amy was happy with their children.

His doubts that Amy was happy with _him_.

He had always figured she'd marry someone else; at least, that's what he thought when he actually noticed her. Unknown to him, she had been thinking the same thing about him.

Amy kissed his cheek before watching Damien race away with Maria not too far behind. Amy sighed, "So much for peace and quiet for more than a minute."

Amelia giggled, raising her arms and waiting for her father to let her go so she could join the ruckus. Shadow grunted, pulling her closer to him and making her whine.

"Daddy!" she held it out but her mother stopped her, kissing her cheek.

"Silly girl," Amy laughed while her youngest child smiled brightly.

Shadow watched her get up and head to the kitchen. The bolshie hedgehog exhaled silently, pondering to himself while his spouse left the room and he was left with Amelia. The baby squirmed in his grasp, but only to look at Shadow.

He was pulled out of his thoughts from little hands on his muzzle. Red eyes stared up at him as she blinked with an open mouth. "Daddy?" she tilted her head.

Shadow smiled softly, kissing her forehead. "What?" he whispered in her ear.

Amelia only snuggled into her father's grasp. "I love you…"

Shadow hummed, his smile getting bigger. "I love you too, sweetie."

Everything was silent besides Amy in the kitchen and the kids yelling outside. Shadow's ears pricked up at the sound of the sprinklers. He let out a groan. "Not again…"

Just as Amy walked through the archway of the kitchen, chaos ensued.

"GAHHHHH!" Maria came screaming inside the house.

What followed wasn't any less annoying. Amy had wide eyes as she stared at something coming through the open door. Shadow held Amelia closer, just waiting for it.

Damien came charging in at top speed with a sprinkler and a hose attached to it, the sprinkler on full blast.

"DAMIIIIIIEEENNNNN!"

~.~

From outside, a raccoon pushing her stroller walked by the nice house. She smiled at the bright day. It was perfect for an evening walk before going back to her house just down the road.

"AHHHHHHHHH! DAMIEN, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS MONTH, YOUNG MAN! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Clashing sounds were heard as the raccoon jumped.

"DAMIEN, LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!"

"NANANA! CAN'T CATCH ME!"

"DAMIEN! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW!"

"DON'T YOU DARE AIM THAT AT ME, I AM YOUR MOTHER!"

"CAN'T CATCH ME!"

The raccoon stared wildly at the house before quickly pushing her stroller along, getting out of range faster than she thought possible.

"DAMIIIIIIEEEEEEEN!"


End file.
